In a known mixer of the type disclosed in the upper end wall which forms the lid of the vessel and the stirrer shaft can be raised relative to the fixed peripheral wall of the vessel by such a distance that the stirrer shaft with the mixing blades and the interior of the mixing vessel are accessible for cleaning.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mixer which retains the advantages of the known construction and improves upon it.